Firestorm Chronicles 1: Purity's Disruption
by FirestormFury
Summary: Princess Celestia's deranged brother, Firestorm has completed his prison sentance, and is now returning to equestria, With disatrous consequences, This is my first fiction, so reviews with constructive criticism will be much appreciated. Word of warning, chapters are SHORT but very sweet, grammatical errors are stricken across this but I couldn't be bothered to change them...
1. An Unwelcome Return

Chapter 1- An unwelcome return

it was just another peaceful day in equestria, and you wouldn't expect anything  
was wrong. However, in an alternate dimension, known in twilights books as  
"The Slip" a young Alicorn, called Prince Firestorm. Bided his time  
for his eventual return. "Two and a half thousand years, it'll be good to  
come home" he said, patiently waiting, for the portal to finally open.

"Um twilight?" Spike murmured, nauseously. "Let me guess,  
letter? Twilight asked, obviously knowing what it was, the only time spike was  
nauseous was when there was a letter. As he belched it out, twilight slowly  
read it, it wasn't anything to do with the latest friendship report, or  
anything she presumed, it was regarding "The Slip". Upon reading it  
through and through, she grabbed Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy  
and Pinkie Pie and took the next carriage to canterlot

"So Twi, you gonna tell us what the 'hay is goin' on?" Applejack  
asked impatiently. "It's about the prison dimension, The Slip, and the  
latest inmate is being released, and Celestia wants our consent on his release,  
because she's having her doubts" Twilight informed them, and rightfully  
so, She'd kept them in the dark long enough.

As the six friends entered the throne room, they were greeted by a very  
flustered Princess Celestia. They bowed their heads and rose and the questions  
began, she finally spoke. "My older brother, Prince Firestorm, has done  
his time in The Slip, and now he is allowed to return" always with a tone  
of concern about her. "So why do you need our opinion?" Rainbow Dash  
shouted abruptly, "He threatened to destroy equestria last time, so I  
sealed him away for a 2500 year sentence." rainbow sunk down, regretting  
snapping at her. Suddenly, a portal opened up to the slip, and an image of  
Prince Firestorm appeared through it. "Peace be with you your  
highness" Twilight bowed, timidly. "My sentence is over sister; let  
me through, 2500 years does make you relatively bored." Firestorm said,  
with a slight temper about him. "Well girls? Do you think he should  
return?" Celestia asked. " I suppose" They all said, as a  
glowing burst of light appeared, and dispersed with flames, all bowed their  
heads, even Celestia, He was her superior. Firestorm had a black coat and red  
mane, his flank mark was a skull with flaming rods behind it. His presence  
alone unsettled the ponies

"Good, you let me out, and about time too" Firestorm growled, an  
obvious temper about him. "I thought you were at peace brother?"  
Celestia asked, she began to sweat. "Definitely not, in fact, for sealing  
me away, you can say goodbye to your beloved capital!" Firestorm said  
menacingly. As his horn began glowing, brighter and brighter, the six ponies  
began to panic, as did Celestia. The six ponies began running out of the royal  
castle, but Firestorm imprisoned Celestia before she could escape, forcing the  
ponies to leave their beloved monarch, and run for their lives.

As the ponies ran through canterlot and into the countryside, they saw what  
they thought was a Pegasus flying out of canterlot and closing in on them, this  
pony was flying at such a speed, they head a loud boom, and they saw a big  
burst. The ponies screamed, and the supposed Pegasus slammed down in front of  
them. "Turn around" he said, in a deep voice. The ponies turned, as a  
massive burst of fire engulfed canterlot. Explosions were going off in chains,  
everypony was screaming, and these were like daggers through the six's hearts,  
rainbow dash was in awe, rarity turned her head away, applejack bowed her head,  
covering her eyes with her hat, pinkie and flutter broke down in tears, and  
twilight silently wept.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, I'm sorry I didn't get through the portal fast  
enough" the young hooded stallion said. "Your not Prince Firestorm  
are you?" twilight said, struggling to hold back the tears. He flipped his  
hood back, it was Prince Firestorm, he looked less opulent than before, His  
coat was now a blazing red, and had a jet black mane, and it was obvious this  
wasn't the firestorm that just destroyed canterlot. "Huh? You just  
destroyed canterlot! How can you be here?" Rarity screamed. "That was  
my evil counterpart, Lord Blazing Diablo, I was at peace in the slip, but all that  
fury had to go somewhere, so I created a counterpart, he then took over the  
slip, and now he's back. We need to stop him" Firestorm explained, Rarity  
suddenly calmed down. "Look we need to get to somewhere safe, how about  
ponyville?" Rainbow added, hoping it'd be approved by the blazing red  
Alicorn, "is it a small town?" Firestorm asked, intent on these young  
mares, dead set on keeping these ponies alive, they were his only hope. After  
no further discussion, he followed the ponies to ponyville.


	2. Sanctuary

Chapter  
2- Equestria in Ruins

As the 7 ponies arrived in ponyville, Firestorm flipped up his hood, so not to  
disturb anyone, but when they arrived, things were somewhat of a surprise to  
the ponies. Ponyville was relatively barren, only a few mares and colts remained,  
a young Pegasus called Starshine Purity greeted them. "Oh hi girls, and  
hello Mr. mysterious, you new to the area?" Firestorm nodded "Sorry  
you had to see ponyville like this, it's just after what happened to canterlot,  
everypony went as far away as they could from the capital" Starshine said,  
with a certain sorrow in her voice, Starshine was obviously gonna stay In  
ponyville till its eventual destruction. Pinkie lead the group to sugarcube  
corner, not surprised to find that the cakes and their children had departed,  
and stated they had left for fillydelphia, until this disaster had subsided.  
"That's not like the cakes" pinkie pie stated with concern, an  
emotion rarely conveyed by the bubbly earth pony.

As the seven ponies ate, Firestorm perked up, and began telling the mares that  
he had watched the last 3 years events, with nightmare moon, discord, queen  
crysallis, and finally the elements. "Those elements were fashioned by me,  
in the event that a true disaster occurred, that 6 friends, could use them to  
save equestria, from total destruction. Yet, they seem powerful enough, they  
must be amplified by the magic of royalty, I perfected a spell that does just  
that, and should hopefully destroy Diablo, and undo all that has ensued,  
Canterlot will be repaired, and I can retake my place as a ruler of  
Equestria" and then, rainbow dash interrupted, with the obvious. "The  
elements were pieces of jewellery, and they got destroyed alongside Canterlot,  
there's not a chance that we can stop Diablo, give up firestorm" and then  
he said it "Honestly rainbow, after three years of bearing the elements,  
it hasn't dawned on you? Loyalty, laughter, generosity, kindness, honesty and  
magic. You ARE the elements, their power resides in you, but there are four,  
that none of you possess." then twilight interjected "That's  
impossible! There are only six!" Firestorm then shot back "My brother  
took mine in my absence, an element of purity, there are four, Fury, Pacifism,  
Light and Dark. Representing my brother and sisters"

"You have a brother?" Rarity asked, awestruck. Firestorm began  
telling the mares about his brother, Fenir Steelhoofs. The just ruler over  
equestrias frozen north, home to a select few ponies, an entirely new race in  
fact, Ice ponies, specifically adapted to the harsh conditions. The ponies were  
surprised to hear that these ponies mastered a special fire magic, and half  
these ponies were not unicorns. The six ponies were baffled "I trust we  
need to obtain these elements from Steelhoofs?" AJ said, for the first  
time in the conversation, Firestorm simply nodded, and then said to prepare,  
since the north was an unforgiving place. As the ponies left sugarcube corner,  
they noticed that the sky had gone dark. "I think we should sleep out the  
night" Firestorm recommended. "But it's 3 in the afternoon"  
Twilight added. Firestorm raised his eyebrows and concluded silently that  
Diablo was to blame. He told the ponies to prepare for the north, and twilight  
offered to help firestorm, he smiled to show his appreciation.

As Firestorm entered ponyville library he was greeted by spike, twilight's  
assistant. "It's a pleasure to meet you spike, so you work for miss  
twilight?" Firestorm asked the baby dragon, as he placed a book on a  
shelf. "Oh you must be firestorm, heard twilight mention you earlier  
today, before canterlot was destroyed"

"not my fault..." firestorm said sheepishly, and twilight grabbed her  
saddlebag and took plenty of fire tools, and snow boots among other things.  
"This is an incredibly organised library miss sparkle, Luna certainly  
would be impressed" Twilight smiled, nobody really cared for twilights  
books, so it came as a shock when Firestorm complimented her organisation. She  
blushed and went back to packing. "Make sure you pack something too spike,  
your help will be much appreciated" Spike bowed and prepped a backpack,  
and with that he went to check on Rainbow Dash.


	3. Prior Preparation

As firestorm trotted towards rainbow dash's home, he shot up to the front door faster than rainbow dash. He didn't even need to knock, as rainbow shot the door open, and dragged him in. "Hello speed demon" she said seductively, firestorm stood pressed against the wall, incredibly confused. (was rainbow dash coming on to me?) he thought, baffled. "Uh... rainbow?" the cyan Pegasus began running her hoof up his chest, "You know, I don't think that we'll survive this little, adventure, so how about you give me a good time?" Firestorm

shot across the room in shock "WOAH rainbow! What brought this on?" and she began sauntering towards him, "Anypony like you deserves a marefriend just as fast" Firestorm began feeling progressively uncomfortable." Listen rainbow, you are a sweet pony, but I REALLY don't think I am your type, and besides, there's probably a great colt out there for you" Rainbow settled down, took her saddle bag and put a fire starter and a snow shovel in each pocket. "Remember rainbow, calm and collected, not... Whatever that was... Ok?"

Rainbow nodded "Yeah! Calm, collected, and situation sensitive. Thanks Firestorm" She smiled, hugged firestorm and he went to check up on rarity.

(Great, so I'm dealing with a flirt, that'll be fun, I expect she'll be coming to me for romance advice) Firestorm thought, though bearing in mind he hadn't had a marefriend for 2500 years. Trying to forget what happened, knocked on the door of carousel boutique. Rarity opened with a welcoming smile, elegant as ever. "I trust your preparations are comp- what are these?" As firestorm came through the door, he saw rarity working on six suits, cloaked too, with fire symbols on the flank and across the upper torso. "These darling, are part of my blazing range, they'll shield us from the cold up in the north, and this, my dear, is yours" Rarity pointed to a hooded cloak, jet black, with flames running along the middle, with gold embroidery lining the flames and the outside. "Oh Rarity, why on equestria hasn't Celestia employed as her royal fashion desig- oh wait..." Firestorms compliment was cut off by the obvious. Rarity smiled as firestorm chucked his old, shredded and scarred cloak away and put on his new blazing mantle."Tell you what, I'll give that old thing a fix up and you can use it as a royal garment". "thank you Rarity, it's marvellous" as he twisted and turned in it, the mantle was light, and he could open his wings out without any problems. Rarity thanked Firestorm for the compliment and he departed to check on Fluttershy.

He flew across ponyville in a matter of seconds, his new mantle flowing eloquently behind him, he glided slowly onto the porch of Fluttershy's cottage. He removed his perfectly fitting hood and quietly knocked on Fluttershy's door. She opened with a nervous smile."Oh, Hello your highness, sorry, come in" the timid Pegasus whispered. Firestorm slowly and quietly entered, knowing fully, through his observations, that he must be very delicate in this house. "you all set flutter?" As Fluttershy closed her saddle bag, she nodded timidly, firestorm then turned to angel, Fluttershy's pet rabbit. "Angel, you gonna behave yourself while Fluttershy's away?" the mischievous little rabbit nodded obediently. Firestorm ushered Fluttershy out the door, and they made their way towards sweet apple acres.

Applejack was busy stocking up on apples and spare horseshoes for the journey north, when she was interrupted by Firestorm and Fluttershy. "Oh, Howdy you two, is Fluttershy all set fire boy?" AJ kindly asked the red Alicorn. "yep, she's all set, rainbow is as well, after being calmed down, rarity has given us new clothes to wear to shield us from the cold, and... I forgot pinkie pie" and right on cue, pinkie pie comes hopping towards the barn, stocked up with cakes and, well "Pinkie, what on equestria is that?" Firestorm asked, baffled by pinkies party cannon. Firestorm thought nothing of it as they waited for twilight and rainbow. Twilight trotted up to firestorm,smiled at him, and went to rarity for her new equipment. "Well girls, suit up!" rarity cheered as elegent as ever, they all looked fantastic, the blaze suits had slats just above the hoofs that would ignite and keep them warm, if they clapped their hoofs together."Rarity, these are really awesome!" Rainbow happily shouted, AJ decided to keep her stetson on, and leave the hood off, Fluttershy's hair flowed out of the hood, but twilight kindly clipped it back for her. They then went to the train to get a ride to Crystal Tundra, Steelhoofs Protectorate.


	4. The Journey

Chapter 4- The Journey North

It was quite late by the time they got on board the train to Crystal Tundra. The ponies (and spike) settled into different cars, spike and rarity, flutter and rainbow, AJ and pinkie, and Firestorm and Twilight.

In Twilight and Firestorm's car, Twilight was showing the prince all that Celestia had taught her, then after a promising performance, he sat her down. "I wonder if id convinced some pony else to help stop an all powerful Alicorn..." Twilight laughed at the irony, and she sat listening to what Firestorm had seen over the past 3 years,"Is there anything I should know about your brother?" Twilight picked a quill and parchment up, and 'Storm began "I'll be honest, He is incredibly lazy, and always seems to be relaxing when he really should be getting involved in royal duties, but he is down to earth, kind and keeps everyone warm with the firestone heart, you'll quite like him" and with that, she rolled up the parchment, and rested on his chest, for no reason, just to feel comfortable. Fell asleep.

Meanwhile Fluttershy and Rainbow, were indulging in a rare activity, they were reading, they were trying to find anything on Fenir Steelhoofs, then Flutter found something. "Rainbow, it says here he is quite lazy, but is kind and just" Rainbow was quite disappointed, "Well so much for an amazing pony, he sounds like a complete snooze!" Rainbow complained, she closed the book and lay back on her bunk. "I wonder what Firestorm meant, when I'll find the right colt..." Fluttershy became curious."What do you mean Rainbow?"

"Well I did try to get a lay out of him, he's smoking hot, literally!"

"Now rainbow! You just met him, you really shouldn't have sprung on him like that, if a colt did that to me, I'd be terrified, something to consider maybe?"

"I guess your right Flutter, I wouldn't like it either..."

"Well I'm going to bed, I'm incredibly tired, good night rainbow"

"Night flutter" Rainbow whispered, thinking about what her dearest friend had said.

Spike and Rarity however, was a very different scenario, "Here you are Rarity, a Atlantis Sapphire, a very special gem for a very special pony"

"Ooh spikey wikey" Rarity cooed, kissing him on the cheek, she took a golden chain from her saddle bag, and placed her new sapphire in the alcove where a gem should be placed. Spikes heart was beating out of his chest, he'd never felt so comfortable round rarity. "Spike, when this is all over, shall we get something to eat sometime?"

"Definately!" spike said with the most enthusiasm seen since the canterlot disaster, and with that, the two settled down, and fell asleep, yet, despite all this, they weren't together, and nopony knew about it.

The atmosphere was substantially different in Pinkie and AJ's car, Pinkie was entertaining herself with a cake, and AJ was reading a 'Daring Do' novel, it all seemed very tranquil, but nothing is tranquil with pinkie pie in the picture. "I'm still hungry, I'm going to the diner car, you coming AJ?" She replied, with complete relaxation in her voice, "Oh thanks sugarcube, I'd like a mint leaf cake slice please pinkie" The energetic earth pony gave a wild nod, and scampered off to the diner car, AJ went to the window and watched the landscape pass.

A day passed on the train, everypony felt relaxed and sure they'd finish this ordeal, and they pulled in to Crystal station with light hearts and strong wills.


	5. Fury And Pacifism

Chapter 5- Fury and Pacifism.

Firestorm went straight to Steel's throne room, told the girls to look around, they'd be treated with the utmost respect, since they bore firestorms coat of arms, Flames.

"Oy! Steel! Where are you buddy bro?"

"You've returned then?" Fenir mumbled as he woke up, slowly,the great lumbering Alicorn had an ice white coat, a light blue mane, and a snowflake on his flank, besides this, 'Storm was telling the truth, he was lazy.

"Listen stormy, you've caused a lot of trouble lately, are you sure your ready to return to equestria?" Firestorm then told Fenir about his doppelgänger, and that he destroyed the capital and not Firestorm.

"So what is it you need bro?"

"Fury and Pacifism Steel" And steels eyes grew wider.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinki- Are these the bearers of harmony?" he was cut off by the six mares entering the room, they bowed to him and he did too.

"Welcome bearers, I presume your out to stop my brothers silly mistake?"

"Steel I'm older than you..." Twilight arched an eyebrow at the quarrelling brothers.

"I want no part in this, too much effort bro, anyway, GUARD! Bring the 2 elements." an ice centurion brought the two elements, Fury was embodied in a hornpiece, and pacifism as bands, wrapping round the hoof and lower leg. 'Storm took Fury and placed it on his horn, he gave twilight Pacifism, just to hang onto, as she placed them on her hoofs, they lost their luster. "'Storm? Why aren't they shiny anymore?" Rainbow dash, of all ponies, spoke up with a book in hoof "The elements of purity can only be wielded by a pony of royal lineage, They can be used to amplify powers piece by piece but are best used all together, the gauntlets of Pacifism, The Hornpiece of Fury, the Wing Blades of Darkness and the Neck band of Light"

Twilight stood flabbergasted, Rainbow had been busy on the train, twilight then took off The gauntlets and gave them to firestorm, he put them on and their luster returned.

"Well that's a start, look we need to go to Luna's protectorate now, hopefully she'll be there, and prepared to give me the wing blades."

"you not gonna stay a while stormy?"

" Sorry Fenir, duty calls, we'll come back soon, right girls?"

"Oh yeah sure, I quite like it here, albeit a bit cold" Fluttershy said, happily, smiling at the husky puppies that were at the doorway.

"Sure thing flutter, I'll take you. I'm sure Fenir would be delighted to have the company of the element of kindness" Storm smiled, and Fluttershy sheepishly hid in her mane, a sign she was very grateful

As the group began towards the station, they noticed a giant red stone with a fire in the core in the centre square. "What is that pretty gem Fire?"Pinkie pie asked with intrigue.

"That pinkie, is the Firestone heart, it keeps crystal tundra from freezing completely. Like Celestia and Luna bring the sun and moon up, steel keeps this place habitable" He admired the stone. Spike licked his lips, but twilight growled at him, and restrained himself, rarity edged closer to the gem, but was grabbed by Fluttershy, and they all went on their way to the station.

"8 tickets to Midnight Metropolis sir." Firestorm demanded.

"Sure thing your highness, safe trip!" said the ticket master. And with that, they headed off to Luna's protectorate, to get The Wing Blades of Darkness.


	6. Blades of Darkness, Necklace of Light

A-N: I decided have 2 chapters in one this time round :) do enjoy

Chapter 6- Derailed and Decomissioned.

Firestorm was relaxing in a leisure car, when rainbow dash came and sat next to him. "Sorry about yesterday storm" he smiled in his ever calm manner. "It's alright rainbow, I was known to be a bit of a Casanova, and not the most successful lover mind" Rainbow laughed, (Even royalty can be a bit dim, it's cute) Rainbow thought. "Thanks for this stormy, you know... Despite you turned me down, you deserve a marefriend, a special one" She put her forehoof on his shoulder, and he hugged her with his wing.

The train began rattling and swaying side to side, firestorm got concerned and ran to find the others. "Were derailed sir! And there is something out there that is smashing parts of the train!" the conductor yelled at him

"Diablo... Midnight metropolis is north of here, RUN!" the 6 ponies and spike began running for the City always enveloped in nighttime. Storm stepped out and stood a few metres from Diablo. "Trying to seal me away with the elements Fire? You might have a problem without this" Diablo pointed to something on the dark pony's neck, The Golden bond of Light. Storms horn flared, his hornpiece reflecting what it represented. And then, there was the explosion.

Rainbow dash heard the loud blast and shot up, Firestorm was losing the fight, she began rising up in the air, only to come crashing down at speeds never achieved by any other pony, and then she cracked a sonic rainboom, the sky burst into a full colour spectrum as the cyan Pegasus screamed into Diablo, differentiated by a black coat, and a red mane, whereas firestorm had a red coat and a black mane. Rainbow straightened out and went crashing into Diablo, cutting off his stream of magic, and hitting her with it, the necklace fell off and Diablo, knowing he'd lose, shot off with a flash. "Oh my god, Rainbow!" she came to and saw firestorm clutching her in his arms, she gave a weak smile, and shut her eyes. he felt for a pulse, and got a strong heartbeat, he held her tight, as the other ponies came round him. "I'll get her to Heavens pass, best hospital in equestria, you six need to get to midnight metropolis, Luna will be expecting you"

"Okay storm, take care of her" AJ said to him, he nodded, flipped up his hood, tied rainbow to his back and got ready to leave but then Fluttershy stopped him. "Mr firestorm? Look at the necklace Diablo dropped" He smiled at Fluttershy and put it on, it gained a bright luster, making the gems light up and shine like stars. The ponies awed at the gems on it, and firestorm felt stronger than ever, "Now all we need are those wing blades and I can banish him, we're so close, Good luck guys" they waved goodbye as he charged his horn, and disappeared in a burst of flames, with that, the ponies walked to midnight metropolis.

Chapter 8- Heavens Passing

Meanwhile at Heavens Pass Hospital, Firestorm arrived at the reception, hood down with an unconscious rainbow dash on his back, her breathing assured him she was alive. "My friend was assaulted, and is really hurt, she is unconscious but breathing, get her a ward, and patch up her wing and left hoof, she's broken both" Nurses placed her gently on a bed and took her to her wing. Firestorm went with her until she was sleeping on her bed. "Thanks for coming on such short notice Doctor Whooves, and thank you as well Ditzy, she'd be glad to have your company"

"This looks like an arcane bolt to me, and a strong one at that, that explains the hoof, but what about the wing?"

"Sonic Rainboom Doctor"

"I see, speeds like that would do that, she'll need rest, but feel free to stay with her if you wish" Doctor Whooves said to Firestorm, Ditzy looked at Whooves and then smiled at Firestorm and left the room, the Alicorn went up to the bed and held rainbows hoof. "I didn't mean for this to happen rainbow, I didn't expect you to attack Diablo like that and put us one step closer to saving equestria, I cannot thank you enough, and as I am now in your debt, I will stay with you and take care of you till you are in good health" he kissed her on the forehead and pulled up a chair and sat next to her and waited.

As the remainder of the group came up to the mane street that ran straight through the city, it seemed relatively unaffected by the cataclysm which came as a surprise to the ponies, spike belched a letter from Storm. "Rainbow was really hurt by Diablo, but Doctor Whooves said she'd be fine, she just needs rest, storm said he would keep an eye on her till she's okay again" twilight read, wishing the best for their friends. Rarity was dazzled by what everypony was wearing in the city, to show off, she clapped her forehoofs and her hoofs lit up, everypony saw the fires, twilight and the others did the same, they looked like quad-pedal Phoenixes, the crowd was cheering and screaming to see the flaming ponies, it was primarily to attract Luna's attention, rarity just wanted everyponys attention, but sure enough, Luna came into the city square, everyone bowed, the other six stood proud. "I presume firestorm sent you?"

"Yes your majesty, we came for the wing blades, to banish Diablo" Twilight said firmly

"WOW! Look at all the colours and all the-"

"Not now pinkie..." AJ hushed the pink earth pony.

"How do I know, that firestorm can use them to SAVE equestria, and not destroy it?"

"Luna, his sentence is over, the real firestorm is at peace, and he wouldn't harm Anypony except for Diablo"

"Granted, they will remain in his care?" And twilight nodded in response, spike sent a letter to Storm telling him to collect the wing blades. He arrived in a matter of minutes. He greeted Luna with a sisterly hug, "Hello little sister, how are you keeping?"

"Very well firestorm, Here are the wing blades of Darkness, as promised" He reached out for them, when there was a loud blast in the sky, and Diablo swept past and swiped the wing blades. "I'll hang onto these I think" He smirked as he charged his horn to leave, only to be sent crashing down by royal arcane artillery, firestorm stepped forward, and poised his magic ready, as did Diablo. Firestorm shot first, ensnaring Diablo in a grip, and choking him, he writhed and shouted, his horn blazed and sent a large burst out, knocking off firestorms concentration, the choke broke off and went straight into firestorm, afterwards disappeared in a burst of fire, leaving the blades behind accidentally. Firestorm crashed to his knees, there was a large scar across his chest, and was bleeding heavily. "Storm! We need to get you to a hospital now!"

"No" He said placing on the blades, the entire set was complete, it glew like the sun." I can finish him now, we head to canterlots ruins, I can perform the Burst of Purity"

"You're too weak" Fluttershy said, but storm got up and primed his horn, magic was now effortless. "We go now."

"Good luck big brother" Luna hugged him, and he teleported them to canterlots ruins, for the final showdown


	7. Purity Prevails

Chapter 9- Purity Comes at a cost

When Rainbow dash came to, she noticed that her wing was fixed, her leg wasn't but she didn't need to stand on it, she got up and went to the exit. "Rainbow, you really shouldn't be flying yet, you are in no fit state to be leaving" Doctor Whooves informed her.

"Save the semantics, Firestorm needs me" and with that, flew to canterlot. How did she know? She could feel Purity moving.

Town Square, firestorm limped to the centre, and shouted for Diablo. He willingly came, to see his feeble original dying in front of him. "Drat, knew I'd dropped something, whatever, I seem to have done some collateral damage, result, killing you will now be easier" He grinned, And began kicking and beating firestorm until he was lying on the floor, a tearful wreck, blood stricken in his black mane, yet, he managed to stand up. And began charging his armour pieces with his magic, drawing energy from Honesty, Laughter, Kindness, Generosity, Magic, and just in time, Rainbow dash came floating in, just when he needed her most, and finally, Loyalty added the last ounce of strength needed to release it all at once.

The first wave hit Diablo like a sledgehammer if not harder, the next, ripped his entire existence apart, the third, undid all that he had done, canterlot restored, and when it had undone all the damage he did, firestorm fell. He lay there, in a pool of his own blood, hyperventilating, weeping, the sheer force of the blast had been too much for his body, he was dying, then, rainbow came to his side. "You saved me firestorm, all of us, now, I want to do you a simple kindness." Rainbows tears were streaming down her face, she leant in, kissed him gently on the lips, and closed his eyes.

As she lay there next to his dying body, Celestia knelt next to her." he is still alive, and the only thing stopping recovery is that wound" she took her wing and comforted the sobbing Pegasus, as she drew power from Purity and sealed the wound. But he stopped breathing. Rainbow lay there with the weak Alicorn, he was on deaths door.

Firestorm woke up in a white space

("Its not your time Firestorm")

"Who's that?"

("The creator, you must return to the land of the living")

"But I died..."

("Not yet, you have a few minutes left, That young Pegasus cares a lot about you...")

"Rainbow is just a friend"

("She kissed you, she liked you from the start, sure she was reckless, but she liked you, you two are going to be together for a long time, it's a roller coaster from here on out buddy")

"I get to live again?"

("I said its not your time, but you will suffer if you're forced to undergo this ordeal again, and you will eventually, live your life well firestorm")

The white room disappeared into black.

As his eyes came into focus, he saw rainbow lying next to him, sobbing, his younger sister was comforting her. "Rainbow, I returned"Tears were running down the blood stained alicorns face, and she held him, and she didn't let go, everypony else was cheering. He was sent to the castle, checked up by Doctor Whooves and rested for two days and two nights (When I say that, that's how long he spent awake), Rainbow stayed with him the entire time. While he slept for four days.

Chapter 10- The Age of Flames

"Ugh, damn, I needed that, oh hey rainbow, how long have I been out for?" Firestorm sat up in the bed in the giant room

"Four days stormy, I've stayed here most days." she said, not much emotion in her voice

"That was a wonderful kindness you did rainbow, I appreciate acts like that from ponies like you"

She smiled kindly, no arrogance in her.

"You did the same to me, I felt it only fitting, you have done nothing but helped us since we met you in the countryside, thank you for all that you've done firestorm" He smiled, and hugged her, and then got up, and tried to walk around, supervised by Doctor Whooves, Ditzy and Rainbow. Not to much success...

A few days later, a bandaged firestorm stood at a stage in canterlot town square, standing next to Celestia, Luna and Fenir. Twilight and her friends stood behind them

"My fellow equestrians, in the recent days past, our very livelihood was threatened by an evil force, a force of my own making, Diablo enslaved Celestia, and destroyed canterlot, sending this fine kingdom into panic, though through my endeavours and the bearers of harmony, equestria is back to normal"He paused, smiled at the 6 Ponies behind him and flicked his royal mantle, the crowd began to cheer, it glew like a million stars in the sunlight, he continued "It is with my great pleasure, that through this great victory, I reward our saviours" He beckoned them forward, holding six items up with his magic, "For Twilight, I present you, Starswirls Toma Infinium, all magic you don't know, is in this. For Rarity, I present you, with a fine cut piece of the Arctic heart, I think it will make a fine costume. Applejack, I give you this deed, it will give you entitlement to a complete overhaul on all buildings at sweet apple acres, to your requests. Pinkie pie, I present to you this, a nightclub in midnight metropolis, courtesy of Luna, it is called, The Party Eternal. Fluttershy, I give you this pendant, it was worn by Terra Rafira, a Pegasus who loved all animals, and with this, they will feel the same way" He saw their reactions, and smiled gleefully at his wonderful gifts, and turned to the last, and was joined by captain spitfire and soarin. "Finally rainbow dash, I present you with this uniform, you are officially a wonderbolt" Her eyes grew wider than ever, she took the uniform, bowed and stood by captain spitfire. "Let us congratulate

these heroes, remembering what they have done for us in our darkest of hours, may fortune favour you all, good day to you" Every pony was cheering and screaming and firestorm smiled as he left the stage.

Firestorm returned to his room and packed his royal mantle away and put on his lightweight one, he took a suitcase and began packing, that moment, Celestia came into the room. "What are you doing storm?"

"I'm moving to ponyville, I don't need this royal lifestyle,"

"I'm sure you don't mean that"

"I probably don't, but I have friends, after all these years, and I want to be able to easily see them, I want to see them prosper, I want an easy life"

"I can arrange that, by the time you get to ponyville, your home will be ready."

"Thank you sister, may peace be with you always" He hugged her and went downstairs, and to the carriages.

As he went to the stables, he looked at what he was leaving behind, sure ponyville was smaller than all of this, but he didn't care, he got into the carriage

"Where will it be to sir?"

"Ponyville please"

Firestorm had spent the last 2500 years imprisoned in the slip, he now had a life to lead, he had friends, his story is just beginning...


End file.
